


Days

by acidcheri



Series: The Jedi Master [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcheri/pseuds/acidcheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie był Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: arhkym

_To nie był Anakin._

Właśnie te słowa Obi-Wan Kenobi powtarzał sobie każdego dnia, każdej godziny, od kiedy uratował Luke'a przed Tuskenami. Do tej pory Ben jedynie przyglądał mu się z oddali, nie będąc na tyle odważnym, aby podejść bliżej. Były Mistrz Jedi był dobry w tym, co robił. Gdyby było odwrotnie, to już dawno zostałby odkryty przez Imperium Galaktyczne i natychmiastowo stracony. Nigdy nie dał chłopakowi szansy, aby ten ujrzał chociaż rąbek starego, zniszczonego przez czas płaszcza Jedi.

_To nie był Anakin._

Wiedział o tym. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Sam oglądał jego narodziny na Polis Massie, był świadkiem nadania mu oraz jego siostrze imion przez ich matkę - Padme Amidalę. Osobiście eskortował go na Tatooine oraz przekazał w ręce Larsów. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Obi-Wan Kenobi wciąż musiał się upominać, że to nie Anakin stoi u jego boku.

Luke był podobny wyglądem do ojca. Ben był pewien, że to aż nienaturalne, aby dziecko tak bardzo upodobniło się do rodzica. Miał on te same błękitne oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z tą samą intensywnością, dzikością i ciekawością. Był niższy od ojca, jednak pomimo tego jego postura była równie silna i pewna siebie, co Anakina. Włosy były nieco jaśniejsze z powodu mieszkania na słonecznej planecie, jednak Obi-Wan był przekonany, że wystarczyłoby kilka tygodni poza Tatooine, aby te nabrały odcień właściwy temu, który posiadał były padawan Kenobiego. Mistrz Jedi widział go w każdym geście Luke'a, każdym spotkaniu ich oczu, każdym kroku, ruchu, nawet w sposobie, w jaki trzymał miecz świetlny swojego ojca.

_To nie był Anakin._

Dlatego tak bardzo go to bolało. Bolała go każda myśl, kiedy tylko twarz byłego ucznia przelatywała mu przed oczami, a Jedi powracał do chwil spędzonych z nim. Widział go podczas licznych bitew w czasie Wojen Klonów, kiedy walczyli ramię w ramię, pakowali się wspólnie w kłopoty, niszczyli droidy, opłakiwali poległych, obmywali sobie nawzajem rany, jadali posiłki, ratowali innych Mistrzów i ich padawanów. Widział krew na ich dłoniach i twarzach, zmęczony wzrok Anakina patrzący na niego z rozpaczą i poczuciem winy. Czuł kurczowo trzymające jego ubranie palce i nierówny oddech, gdy Skywalker powstrzymywał się przed ronieniem łez. Kenobi miał wrażenie, że wciąż może poczuć ciepło jego ciała.

Lecz najgorsze z wszystkiego było to, że prócz tych wspomnień, widział też jego śmierć. Widział żółte oczy Sithów, pełen nienawiści wzrok kierowany właśnie na Kenobiego - jego byłego Mistrza i przyjaciela. Widział Skywalkera po Ciemnej Stronie Mocy; wręcz mógł po raz kolejny poczuć, jak jego serce pęka.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nigdy nie zapomni widoku Anakina Skywalkera trawionego przez ogień oraz gorącego powietrza planety Mustafar.

_To nie był Anakin._

Lecz Luke był tak do niego podobny! Ben czuł się potwornie, uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił ojcu tego chłopaka. Czego nie potrafił powstrzymać, pomimo bycia osobą, której ufał on najbardziej.

Trenowanie młodego Skywalkera na Jedi bardzo przypominało mu nauczanie dokładnie tych samych rzeczy swojego poprzedniego ucznia. Oboje byli zdolni, a władanie Mocą było dla nich jak oddychanie. Jednak Luke był bardziej opanowany, a czasami nawet skryty, w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca.

_Kenobi pragnął, aby to był Anakin._

Chciałby chwycić go w ramiona i mocno uścisnąć. Przeprosić za każdy błąd, który popełnił. Wyznałby mu wszystko, co przemilczał bojąc się naruszenia lub złamania Kodeksu. Obi-Wan już nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby jego były uczeń cierpiał choć w najmniejszy sposób. Ucałowałby czubek głowy Anakina, otoczyłby starymi ramionami jego sylwetkę i ponownie odgonił wszystkie koszmary dręczące chłopaka z Tatooine.

_Lecz to nie był Anakin._

A Kenobi mógł jedynie przyglądać się jego synowi. Uczynić z niego Rycerza Jedi i od czasu do czasu poklepać po ramieniu w geście aprobaty jego postępów w nauce.


End file.
